Magnetic Field
by CourtneyElizaDiena
Summary: Around 2 years ago, Eto Yuzuriha was a UA student in the Hero course. However, a tragic event changed her perspective. Presently, she is recruited into the League of Villains. Although seemingly cold, she still cares about her former teachers. Will she return to the Heroes' side or continue on a path fueled by anger and vengeance?
1. An Offer of Recruitment

**Summary:** Around 2 years ago, Eto Yuzuriha was a UA student in the Hero course. However, a tragic event changed her perspective. Presently, she is recruited into the League of Villains. Although seemingly cold, she still cares about her former teachers. Will she return to the Heroes' side or continue on a path fueled by anger and vengeance?

 **A/N:** I have always loved super hero comics since I was a kid, so that was the reason I eventually started watching My Hero Academia. At first, it wasn't all that interesting. However, around episode 6/7, I started actually liking it and the characters. I love character driven stories and this anime does such a good job with that. I actually like quite a number of the characters, including the villains. After browsing and reading through the fanfics, I noticed that most center on the Heroes' side of things, especially ones with OCs (which I tend to mostly read). Therefore, I wanted to write a fanfic with a villain OC; hopefully it'll turn out decent. **Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An Offer of Recruitment**

"Goodbye Yukimura, see you tomorrow!" Eto said to the café manager as she opened the door to leave. She was happy that her shift was finally over and she could go home to rest.

"Please be careful on the way home Eto, it's getting quite late," Yukimura called back to her, concern etching into her features. "It's not safe to be out in the open where you live at such an hour."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," Eto replied with a reassuring smile before she walked out the door. Today had been a long day of keeping up a cheerful facade. She was exhausted and irritated from the amount of customers that had flooded into the café throughout the day. However, as much as this job annoyed her, she was glad she had it and didn't have to steal to survive anymore like she had to as a child. It was all thanks to Yukimura's generosity that she was able to live better than she had in the past. Despite disliking a majority of people, Eto actually liked the old woman; she owed her after all for everything the manager had done for her over the past two years since the incident.

Eto made her way to the bus stop and then waited, standing with her hands shoved into the pockets of the black hoodie she had slipped over her work outfit before leaving. She bit her lower lip as her gaze roved over the area. Even though she didn't have to worry about any bad individuals in the vicinity, she couldn't control the habit of surveying her surroundings. _As soon as I step off of that bus and start for home, I know they'll be waiting for me_.

Eto inhaled deeply and then exhaled, steeling herself as her ride home pulled up. She got on the bus and sat at the back. There were barely any people aboard this late at night, but she still preferred to keep her distance from the few spread out among the seats. Eto tightly clutched at the hoodie as she felt a chill pass through her; she always got cold easily. She leaned her head on the window, ignoring the face reflected back at her, and watched the blurring buildings and lights fly by. _The city looks beautiful at night_ , she thought, becoming somewhat transfixed at the whirl of dark and bright colors. The scenery was calming and made her eyelids droop, fatigue almost taking over before the bus suddenly halted. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately stood up, preparing to get off the bus. _I almost fell asleep…how fucking careless…_

Once she exited the bus, she bit her lip, stuffed her hands into her pockets, and examined her surroundings. Things appeared to be clear, but she knew better. _I know they're somewhere nearby._ She began walking home, maintaining alertness as she thought up counter attacks for whatever they could be planning for her. This part of the city was mostly run down and usually dangerous in certain areas. A place where the less fortunate lived and did what they could to survive. A place that was too often ignored by Heroes. A place her little sister and she grew up in. The home she lost her to. She balled her fists in her pockets as she thought of Mayu and how horribly she had died. Rage had always been consistently boiling just below the surface of the quiet and cheerful demeanor she would put on display for others. She constantly fought to maintain her composure, always biting her tongue every time she was in public and had to witness the escapades of Heroes on TV screens and all the people who fawned over them. However, here alone, walking down a cracked sidewalk in a place no one cared about, she could let that anger show. A metal plate covering a sewer shaft then blew into the air nearby, causing her to halt. _Shit! I didn't mean to do that!_

Eto cautiously looked around her, heart pounding in her chest. Surely someone would've heard that, but there was no one in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and continued on her way. The apartment she lived in wasn't too far now and it was the best place someone could live in an area such as this.

Just as she stepped out in front of an ally and glanced at it, she saw something come rushing towards her. She dodged, a scorpion-like tail narrowly missing her side. _It's them!_

"There she is! Make sure to kill her slowly!" Eto heard one of the three men shout before another strike from the scorpion-tailed individual came at her again. She managed to dodge it by leaping over it, landing, and then rolling to avoid something blade-like coming down on her. Once she was back on her feet, she ran back towards where the open sewer shaft had been; the three gang members in pursuit.

 _Damn it! What I'm wearing right now isn't suited for fighting!_ She thought as she briefly glimpsed down at the flats she was wearing. _I don't have my special boots on, so fucking annoying!_

She clenched her teeth as she reached the sewer and stopped near the metal plate cover laying a few feet away from it. She could hear their running footsteps getting closer now. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her lips spread into a smile as she sensed that they had several piercings. She was glad that punks like them tended to fill their faces with metal.

They were close enough now. Eto quickly whirled around to face them, swinging her right hand along with the motion of her body. She felt the pulling sensation on her palm and fingertips as the metal plate cover flew off the ground and into the face of one of her attackers. There was a reverberating crack as the guy fell to the ground, out cold or dead; she didn't care either way. The other two paused for a moment in surprise, which gave her the opportunity for her next move. She made a gesture with her fingers and the piercings violently ripped from their ears, nose, eyebrows, and lips.

As they both screamed in pain, Eto ran forward and swung her leg up into a kick that connected with the side of the scorpion-tailed guy's head. She then kneed him hard in the gut and he dropped to his knees. When he fell forward, she kicked him in the back of the head.

Satisfied that he was unconscious, Eto turned to face the last guy, but before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain in her side and staggered off to the right, barely avoiding another blow. While clutching her side, she sent the metal plate back into the air towards the man who had sliced her with what she now saw was a bladed appendage protruding from the side of his arm. The plate slammed into his gut and sent him flying back a few feet. Before he could regain his footing, she charged him, jumping up and kicking him in the jaw. As he hit the ground, she brought the metal plate back up into the air. Eto stood over the large, stunned man. He looked up at her with a mixture of shock and anger twisting his face. She stared back at him with cold, grey eyes. With a flick of her wrist, she brought the metal plate down on his face.

Eto was sure she had killed the one with the blades at least. She quickly made the rest of the way to her apartment without experiencing anymore attacks. Once there though, the adrenaline had subsided and she could feel the sharp stinging in her side. She removed her torn hoodie and cursed when she saw the blood soaking through her work shirt. She then took it off and inspected her wound. Luckily, it was shallow. She cleaned the cut and bandaged it all while listening for footsteps outside her door.

They had only sent three of their members to kill her and they would be sending many more soon. She had to stay alert. The local gang was targeting her because two days ago, she had plunged a crow bar through the throat of one of their members in the defense of children he had been trying to harm. She hadn't been aiming to kill him, but in that moment she had panicked in her desperation. It was the first time she had ever killed someone and the shock of it had left her sick to her stomach. Regardless, she willed herself to keep fighting, to keep moving. After she had knocked out the rest of her opponents, the kids were safe. That was what mattered the most to her. Later, she took the two to Yukimura, discovering that they were orphaned and homeless like she and her sister had been years ago. She had taken them to her manager instead of to the police station because she was afraid of being arrested and imprisoned for using her quirk to kill another, even if it was in defense of the lives of others. She was no Hero.

Yukimura was understanding of the situation and the fifty year-old woman decided in that instant to take in the two kids and not report the incident to the police. Although she remained calm throughout Eto's explanation of the event, worry brought out the lines on her face. Both she and Eto knew that the gang would not stop coming after her until she was dead. She couldn't go to the police or a Hero for help. She would have to defend herself against their inevitable onslaught, and she would eventually lose. Despite that, Eto would still choose to save those kids all over again if she got a second chance to redo things that day.

 _I might die soon…_

The thought didn't bother her much; just like killing someone for the second time had no impact on her. _I wonder if that makes me a bad person…_

 _Am I now evil for realizing that killing irredeemable sadistic trash may be the best thing for one to do in order to protect people?_

Eto pulled out a plain black t-shirt from her drawer and slipped it on. She knew she should take a shower, but she didn't feel like making herself so vulnerable to a possible attack. She hadn't noticed anyone following her home, so they might not know where she lived, but she just couldn't risk it at the moment. Instead, Eto went to the bathroom and washed her face.

When she finished, she took a moment to examine her reflection in the mirror. She looked so disheveled and tired. Without makeup, the light shadows under her eyes that she had gained in the past few days were more prominent. Her grey eyes shone in the dim light, but they appeared distant, lost. Her lilac colored hair was a mess. It was now a tousled bob, the side-swept fringe that usually hid her right eye was curling upwards. It revealed the small faded scar below that eye, a discolored sliver on the cheek bone. She frowned at the pale, pitiful looking girl in the mirror.

Eto picked up a brush and tamed her fluffy hair down, sweeping her bang back over her right eye. Once finished, she returned to her living room and searched through the bookshelves that rested against almost all of the walls for a particular book she had in mind. She had to stay awake and reading while drinking a cup of coffee should work well enough.

Her apartment was actually packed with books, manga, and American comics. They covered the shelves in the living room and bedroom and were stacked on the tables and some areas of the floor. _I really need to organize these again_ , she thought as she bit down on her bottom lip in frustration. She was having a hard time finding the book she was looking for; she couldn't remember where she had put it.

Just as she moved on to the second book shelf, she heard a knock at the door. Eto immediately stiffened as a shiver ran down her spine. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing becoming ragged. However, she quickly recovered from the nagging fear so that she could concentrate on her senses. As another knock resounded, she registered that there was only one person outside her door and they were armed with a gun. Relief washed over her, calming her heart a bit. Guns were useless against her. She should have no problem taking this person out, but why were they even bothering to knock?

Eto quickly slipped off her ruined flats and put on her special made boots that had been leaning next to the couch, keeping her eyes on the door. A third round of knocks came and then surprisingly, a voice spoke.

"Hello?" a man's voice called out. "This is where Eto Yuzuriha lives right?"

 _Huh?_ Eto grabbed a dagger out of its sheath from under the couch cushion and proceeded towards the door. "This is Eto answering," she called out. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Giran and I have come to you with an offer that you might be interested in."

Eto smelled cigarette smoke and scrunched up her face in disgust. She then unlocked the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, readying the dagger in her right hand just in case the man was actually a part of the local gang. "What is it?"

"You've seen that video clip a while back of Hero Killer Stain haven't you? What do you think of his ideals?"

Eto paused for a moment before turning the doorknob. _What does this guy want? Something to do with Stain…is he associated with the League of Villains?_

Eto cautiously opened the door, prepared for whatever the man might do. The guy standing before her appeared to be of middle age with grey hair, a tiny mustache and goatee, and red squinty eyes behind grey, round glasses. A smirk was displayed on his face, cigarette held in between his teeth. One front tooth was missing and he didn't seem to care about it.

"Stain's ideals are interesting and I do agree with him about fake Heroes," Eto replied, narrowing her eyes into a glare at the man and brandishing her dagger where he could plainly see it. "However, I don't agree with his methods."

"And why not?"

"Although being a Hero for the sake of praise, fame, and money is detestable, it's not deserving of death. I believe that only murderers, rapists, and abusers deserve to die."

"And what is your definition of a murderer exactly?" An amused grin spread across his face.

Eto hesitated at the question, the dead body of the gang member she had first killed came to the forefront of her mind. She then steeled herself and answered the best she could.

"A murderer is someone who kills sadistically, just for the act of killing itself; one who continues to do so without remorse or regret."

 _Wouldn't a murderer be anyone who takes the life of another human being though?_ She thought to herself. _Did I really believe in what I just said or did I word it like that to absolve my own actions?_

An image of the second man she killed today conjured itself inside her head. The way he had looked up at her right before she slammed the metal plate into his face…she wasn't even sure if she felt remorse. She definitely didn't regret either kill. It had been necessary after all. It had been in defense of herself and the kids.

"So how does someone who kills for a cause fit into your definition of a murderer then?" Giran asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Um…," Eto bit her bottom lip and then sighed before continuing. "I think that sometimes it can be necessary to kill certain people who will continue causing harm to others. However, fake Heroes aren't abusing or killing people for fun. They aren't harming innocent people. Although I hate them, I don't think they deserve to die."

"What if they indirectly caused the death of someone?" Giran questioned her further. His smirk was starting to annoy her. "Didn't a so called Hero accidentally kill your little sister?"

Eto froze, a painful ache filling her chest. An overwhelming sadness washed over her features for a moment, but then anger quickly distorted the sorrow displayed on her face. She gave Giran an icy glare, her grip on the dagger growing tighter. A tingling sensation prickled across her skin; she felt the pull of the nearby magnetic fields that her mind could manipulate. However, she stopped herself from impulsively attacking the man. It wouldn't do her any good. She might damage the building and get kicked out of the apartment or arrested, or most likely both. Whenever she was enraged, her quirk usually had the habit of becoming quite uncontrollable.

"How much do you know about me?" she asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"Oh, I just know the important stuff. Such as who your parents were and what happened to them. I know about the quirk you inherited from your father. I know about the accident caused by a Hero two years ago that resulted in your sister's death and what you did on that day. I also know that you used to be a very promising UA student, but after the incident, you transferred to a different high school and graduated in a general studies course."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I'm affiliated with the League of Villains in doing recruitment for them. They're in need of new members, so I've been seeking out people who have potential in helping them with their cause. I heard about you not that long ago. After discovering the details of what Hero society did to your parents, how no one cared about the accident that killed your sister, and then learning how you gave up becoming a Hero, I figured that you must have a seething hatred for Heroes."

Eto's glare softened slightly and she relaxed her grip on the dagger. "You're not wrong. I do hate Hero society." She disliked admitting it to the obviously vile man in front of her, but she had never been able to voice her true feelings to anyone. Thinking that Heroes were fake, corrupted, greedy, selective in who they deemed worthy of protection, and were allowed to get away with doing certain wrongs was an unpopular opinion that made people assume you were probably a Villain. After attending UA and then losing her younger sister, she had discovered that what seemed to matter most was who was better than who. The only thing that seemed of any importance was placement, becoming the number one Hero someday; being superior to everyone else. They loved the attention and the praise. Most of her classmates were more excited about the competition and the superficial status that came with being a Hero. They weren't as concerned with saving people or reaching out their hand to those who have lost their way in life due to tragedy and abuse. She had been so disgusted by all of it. That was why she left UA and gave up becoming a Hero herself. She didn't want to be associated with the Hero facade.

"I'm sure you've heard all about the League of Villains and what their goals are. Would you like to join them and avenge your family?" Giran took a puff from his cigarette as he looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I have," Eto replied flatly. "They've been all over the news lately." She knew about the League of Villains' actions and their assumed association to Stain. Although their perspective and goals were understandable and she agreed with most of it, she didn't like how they had attacked the UA students and kidnapped one of them. The students were just kids and they could have been killed. However, despite her distaste over them harming children, she did kind of want to join the League for several reasons. Helping them accomplish their goals could eventually result in her mother's freedom. She would get to avenge her family, expose Hero society for what it really is, and get to see her mother again for the first time in years. Those were positive outcomes for her. The drawbacks would be that she would have to abandon everything to become a Villain and she was sure that she couldn't actually trust the League. She also didn't want to be forced to kill Hero students; she refused to stoop that low.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" Eto finally lowered her dagger and her hostile demeanor disappeared. "I think I want to join the League of Villains, but I need a bit more time to think things through."

"That's fine with me," Giran answered, shoving his hand in his pocket and pulling out a piece of folded paper. He handed it to her and she accepted it. "When you make up your mind, you can find me at this address and then I will take you to meet the League and its leader."

"Okay." Eto eyed him suspiciously as he turned around to leave. Before proceeding to walk away, he paused and looked back at her.

"I've heard that you got into some trouble with the local gang in this area. I'll have someone take care of them for you so you can make your decision stress free." He then left her alone, choosing the stairs as his exit.

 _He's going to send people to kill them. At least I can rest a little easier now_. Eto went back inside her apartment and locked the door. She hid the paper with the address between the pages of a manga and placed the book back on the shelf.

Sighing, she walked into her bedroom. _Maybe I should try and get a little sleep_ , she thought while absentmindedly tugging on the long, black glove that she always wore on her right arm. It was fingerless and went up around her elbow. She slipped it off, eyes slowly focusing on the burn scar along her forearm. Her heart grew heavy and her vision clouded with tears as she recalled exactly how she had received it. It had been on that day two years ago, when she failed to save her sister.

* * *

As soon as Giran was outside the building, he made a phone call. This possible new recruit should bring him a lot of money, but he had to make sure she wasn't killed by the gang she had pissed off. He sighed in annoyance as yet again, Dabi didn't answer the phone. No one had heard from or seen the guy in a while.

"Such a rude ass guy," he muttered as he decided to type up a text instead. With the way the patchwork-faced man had been acting lately, Giran knew that he would be the best choice to dispose of the gang. His blue flames should burn them all to death with no problem. There was also the possibility of him running into the girl. Although he lacked manners, he was a follower of Stain's ideals and he might just help nudge her decision-making in the right direction.

Giran's smirk grew as he pressed send. Hopefully Dabi would at least read the text and scout out the area for the new recruit. The message had informed him that there was a person with a powerful quirk associated with the local gang in the area who had a grudge against Hero society. That text should be enough to urge him to investigate.

* * *

 **A/N:** This ended up being longer than I intended it to, but oh well xD Right now I am following the anime, but I do plan to read the manga. I'm surprised that there aren't that many fanfics with Dabi in them. He is an instant fave character of mine.

Here's a short profile of the OC:

 **Name:** Eto Yuzuriha

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair Color:** Lilac/Light Purple/Pale Violet

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Quirk:** Magnetokinesis: ability to manipulate magnetism.

Eto has a magnetism type quirk and I will be taking ideas of how she will use it based on Magneto and Polaris (mainly Polaris) from X-Men and Toki from the manga Code:Breaker. However, she is going to be nowhere near as powerful as they are and I will write in some more unique uses as well. I will also write in her weaknesses throughout the story.

The title: Magnetic Field, is from a song by Lights that I really like xD


	2. The Blue Flames

**Chapter 2: The Blue Flames**

Eto slipped on and buttoned up her new work uniform that Yukimura had given her. That morning she had gone to work in her casual attire and told the café manager what had happened to her last night. Understanding as always, the older woman had allowed her to shower in her home upstairs above the café and given her a new work uniform to wear. However, despite her best attempts at hiding the other event that had occurred last night, Yukimura easily broke through the barriers of her mind and frowned at her. The café manager's quirk was mind reading and it had always kind of freaked Eto out just a bit. She actually never needed to voice her explanations or thoughts to the older woman, but it felt weird to just think about events instead of talking about them. Yukimura also preferred to communicate vocally, but every now and then, if she sensed that something else was going on with Eto that might be something to be concerned about, she would dive inside her mind to read her thoughts. However, Yukimura didn't ask about Giran and Eto's conflicting thoughts about joining the League of Villains; she just gave her a disapproving look and went downstairs to serve customers.

Eto sighed as she put on her special made boots. She had worn them today because her only flats had been ruined, she hated the heels the manager had to offer, and she might need them to fight in if the person Giran had said he'd send to take care of the gang hadn't done their job yet. The boots had been specially made for her by a friend so that she could increase her mobility and the power of her kicks through the use of her quirk. Although heavy to the average person, the boots were infused and reinforced with steel so that she could manipulate them in a way that would allow her to float and deal out heavier damage in a fight. Therefore, the boots made her lighter on her feet while increasing her strength.

Eto walked downstairs and mentally prepared herself for a long day. She spent the next several hours taking orders, making coffee, and delivering the orders to customers. Her talk with Giran kept playing over and over in her mind, sometimes distracting her and causing her to make a few mistakes every now and then.

"You have a lot on your mind today," Yukimura casually stated as Eto finished brewing some coffee. Eto side-eyed the older woman, who now gazed at her sympathetically. "You just read that last bit on my mind didn't you?" Eto asked, her voice just above a whisper because if she spoke any louder she knew her voice would crack.

Yukimura sighed, her eyes downcast for a moment. When she looked back up at the younger girl, her eyes shone with tears. "I miss her too Eto, your sister was a sweet girl."

Eto bit her bottom lip and her features contorted in pain as she struggled to hold back tears of her own. She then steeled herself and delivered the coffee to a customer at a table near the door. When she returned, she could tell that Yukimura wanted to say something more. "What is it?" she asked, gesturing for her manager to walk with her upstairs to talk so that no one would overhear them.

Once upstairs, Yukimura spoke in a firm and concerned voice. "Don't join the League Eto. Mayu wouldn't want that for you no matter your reasons. I understand the frustrations you and others feel about being abandoned and wronged by the Hero society we live in, but that's no justification for harming others. That is exactly what the League of Villains will have you do; you will just end up hurting people."

"A little too late for that though, I've already killed people anyways because Heroes don't care about protecting the people who live where I live. They wouldn't receive enough attention from doing so there." Eto's voice was cold and bitter. If a Hero had been there for those kids, she wouldn't have killed that man.

Yukimura went silent, staring sadly at the younger girl. She then reached out and patted Eto on the head. "It's not too late, you can still choose to live a peaceful life and continue writing that book you've been working on. You were given a second chance at life when you were saved during the accident two years ago. Mayu would want you to live on doing what you love."

"Ha, a second chance huh," Eto stated, bitterness lacing her words as she continued. "Why is it that Mayu didn't get a second chance at life? Why did some random stranger save me, but not her? Why didn't any Heroes come to help?" Eto's voice broke as her anger intensified and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Yukimura didn't hesitate to embrace her in a hug. "Please think longer on this," the older woman said. "Don't throw your life away for petty revenge."

"It wouldn't be just for revenge though…" Eto replied, her voice soft and shaking. "It would also be the only way I can free my mother. She's all I have left, and joining them may be the only option I have in getting her back."

After they ended their talk, they went back to work for the remaining hours of the day. By the end of the day, Eto was both emotionally and physically exhausted; she was ready to go home and try to get some sleep. Sleep would be the only relief she would get from the turmoil going on inside her head. As she slipped on her jacket, she glanced up at the café's TV. The News was on, reporting on charred corpses found in alleys in several different locations. Eto shuddered at the thought of how they probably died and she felt sick to her stomach. _Being burned alive is a terrible way to die and it had been the way that Mayu…_ Eto bit down on her bottom lip and turned away from the TV screen, not allowing herself to finish the thought. She then quickly exited the café and proceeded to the bus stop. By the time she got home, she hoped that whoever Giran had sent had already taken care of the local gang. She didn't feel like fighting anyone tonight, not when she felt this nauseous and light-headed.

* * *

Every possible recruit that he had come across had been pathetic, not right in the head, and most likely useless. He was going to ignore the text from Giran about the person with a powerful quirk affiliated with the local gang in the area that he conveniently found himself in, but he had nothing better to do and was here already. Dabi stepped towards who he assumed to be the gang Giran had mentioned. The group wasn't too big, around eight members. He should be able to handle that many if they turned hostile. He stopped and stood in front of them, hands in his pockets. Why the group was in the middle of the street, he didn't know, but there was no one around at this time of night in an area like this. The gang had noticed him walking towards them, but said nothing until he had stopped in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" a guy with a scorpion tail menacingly asked, sneering at the man with patch-work burn scars.

Dabi ignored his question and immediately proposed his own. "Who is the strongest among you?"

"I am, why do you ask?" The scorpion tailed man replied, stepping forward. He narrowed his eyes at Dabi and poised his tail to strike. That's when Dabi noticed the large bruise on one side of his shaved head.

"There's no way he meant you," Dabi said with a smirk. "Who gave you that nasty bruise upside your head?"

"A brat that we're waiting on to come this way. She murdered two of our men and seriously injured a third. You need to leave patchwork-face."

"Is that so?" Dabi replied, lifting one of his hands out of his pockets. "Then none of you are who I'm looking for."

The lead gang member's scorpion tail launched forward in an attack, but the strike never reached its target. Blue flames shot out in a large blast from Dabi's palm, engulfing the scorpion-tailed man and the rest of the gang. Screams of agony rang out as they all dropped to the ground trying to put out the flames. After a few more seconds, their screams ceased and their burning bodies went limp.

"This was a waste of time, I should've just ignored the text," Dabi casually stated as he turned away from the charred corpses to leave. However, the sight of a wide-eyed girl standing there stopped him in his tracks. The girl seemed frozen in shock and had an expression of pure terror on her face. What was left of the blue flames behind him were reflected in shining grey eyes. The girl was pale with lilac colored hair. She wore some kind of work attire with mismatching black boots that went up to just below her knees. The girl seemed out of place in an area like this. Dabi shoved his hands into his pockets, hesitant on what to do. _Could this be the brat the scorpion-tailed guy had mentioned?_

* * *

Eto was frozen in place, staring at the black-haired guy with patchwork scars who had just burned the remaining gang members to death. He had to be the one responsible for the string of murders resulting in charred bodies in various areas. He could also be the one Giran had sent from the League to take care of the gang. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the wafting heat from the flames on her skin, smell the charred bodies and smoke. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and the light-headedness she had experienced earlier grew worse. It then gradually became harder to breathe. Why did this person in front of her have to have a fire quirk?

 _What should I do? I don't know if this person is really with the League or not and whether they might try to burn me too. I feel like passing out…so if I don't do something soon…_

Eto glanced up, focusing on the metal railing of a fire escape ledge attached to one of the buildings closest to the street. She pushed past her growing dizziness and outstretched her arm towards the metal ledge, feeling the tingling sensation form across her palm and fingertips. As she concentrated and swung her arm in the direction of the patchwork-faced guy, she felt an immense pulling sensation that laced through her fingertips and into her shoulder. She was having to rip the ledge from the side of the building, needing more force than usual. What happened next was a blur of motions, the ledge ripped from the building and flew towards the blue fire quirk user.

She didn't wait to see if she had actually hit her target. As it flew towards the guy, she leaped up into the air and focused on controlling her boots to lift herself up further. She could sense the metal present in the nearby building and focused all her might to attracting her boots to the side of the structure. As soon as she made contact, she then propelled herself upwards and grabbed the railing of the roof, flipping over the edge to successfully land on her feet. Shaking, Eto dropped to her knees and tried to calm her breathing and racing heartbeat. She gripped her right arm, her fingernails tugging slightly at the black glove. She winced as she felt the phantom pain from two years ago. Just the experience of having her forearm burning had been extremely painful. She didn't even want to think about how agonizing it must be to have your entire body on fire, choking on the smoke from your own searing flesh.

Eto bit her bottom lip and forced herself to stand back up. She needed to keep moving in case her attack didn't hit her target. She hated to admit it to herself, but witnessing what that patchwork guy had done right in front of her, had frightened her more than anything else ever had in her life. He hadn't seemed to be just any fire quirk user either. His flames were blue and seemed to burn at a temperature much hotter than regular fire. Eto's heart was still pounding by the time she walked to the opposite side of the roof, planning to jump to the next building and make her way home that way.

The image of the blue flames engulfing the charred and limp bodies on the ground danced inside her mind. In a strange way, the color and light emitted from the flames was beautiful. Even though the fire terrified her, the blue flames were also captivating. Eto inhaled deeply and then exhaled to calm her breathing before she focused her senses and leapt off the building. As the soles of her boots connected with the next building over, the patchwork guy's turquoise colored eyes shone in her mind as well. They had been strangely beautiful too.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had most of this chapter written before I started Grad school in the Fall 2018 semester. I just didn't manage to finish it and had no time to do so during school. When I was on winter break, I was more concerned with finding an internship and had no free time. This summer semester has been lighter and because my classes have recently ended, I now had a bit of free time to finish it. I'm still going to work on writing this fanfic, but the progress on it will be slow because I'm going to be very busy for at least another year. I promise to finish it though because writing and reading fictional stories is how I cope with life and manage stress. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
